1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to mounting brackets for computers, and particularly to a modular cage for mounting a data storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers have become an integral part of most businesses. Due to increasing sales of personal computers, computer manufacturers look for ways to more efficiently mass-produce their products. In order to improve the serviceability of equipment using hard drive drives, it is conventional to mount the hard disk drives in the equipment in a way that allows the hard disk drives to be easily removed from the equipment when needed. Typically, each hard disk drive is mounted in a data storage device cage.
However, conventional data storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are typically heavy and have a large volume. This can make installation and removal of the data storage devices problematic. In addition, conventional data storage device cages are manufactured by a die casting process. The die casting process requires use of an expensive mold, and the process is complex. This makes manufacturing of the data storage device cages costly.